Sean Cameron
Sean Cameron (b. 1988 in Wasaga Beach, Canada) is a Canadian teenager who used to attend Degrassi Community School. When he moved to Toronto when he was in grade 7 (second time, first at another school) to keep out of trouble after he deafened Tyler Bishop in one ear. Season 1 Sean the only character to not appear in the third episode. He used to go to Degrassi but then he moved up north, to Wasaga Beach. His first episode is his second year of seventh grade, and he isn't excited. There is someone who was excited to see him, Emma Nelson who thinks he's cute, and begins to have a crush on him. At the dance that night, Jimmy Brooks told Sean there is an after-party at his house and then brought up the fact that Sean was a grade seven, because the party was for eighth-graders only. Sean held Jimmy up to the wall and kept shoving him up to it and yelling at him for continually reminding him of his remedial status. Emma saves Sean by asking him to dance, just before Principal Raditch would have seen him. They hold hands as they go out on the dance floor. Sean's social worker suggests he join the basketball team. Sean does so, and is envied by Jimmy. Jimmy grows afraid of being cut from the team over Sean, and takes drastic measures to look better than him. Jimmy, who does not have Attention Deficit Disorder, takes his friend Spinner Mason's Ritalin which boosts his game. Jimmy then fouled Sean on purpose and gets cut from the team any way. Ever since Emma asked Sean to dance, he's started to like her. Sean asks Emma to go on a date. Emma says yes and both she and her mom are excited. When Sean comes to pick Emma up her mom makes them wait there to take a picture and then they left. They were going to go eat. On the way there, Emma gets bird droppings on her sweater, so she has to go back home and change. Her mom takes another picture. When they got there, Emma had verbal diarrhea. She just kept saying things she didn't want him to hear. As they were leaving Emma thought she had thrown away her wallet with her food tray so Sean searched in the trash can and found nothing; turns out Emma had it in her pocket the whole time. Sean has proven numerous times that he likes Emma. He sticks up for her humiliating dance at the cabaret, signs her petition for a tampon machine in the girls' washroom, and dances with her at the school dance. They are finally considered an item. When exams near, Sean gets nervous for the media immersion exam. He begins to study with Emma, who finds out why he left Wasaga Beach; Sean had deafened a kid in one ear in a fight. After the MI exam, Sean thinks he failed it and will fail at everything. Emma tries to convince him it would all be okay, but he tells her he fails everything anyway and storms off. After a very close encounter with Jimmy, they want to fight after school. Sean has had it to the top with him, mentioning the grade seven thing and everything. Neither Emma nor Ashley Kerwin want them to fight, but it's up to the guys to decide if they want to listen to their girlfriends. During the fight, Sean shoves Emma when she tries to stop it and she walks away surprised. The next day, Sean tries to apologize and stutters from embarrassment. Emma then breaks up with him. On the last day of school, Ashley and Toby Isaacs's parents leave for the weekend and they are both allowed one friend over. J.T. Yorke, who'd noticed Toby had been swooning over Emma the entire year, invites Sean to come over and hang out to teach Toby how to be bad. They only convince him to come when they lie that Emma will be there. When Sean arrives, J.T. reveals that he has bought Ecstasy from his cousin. Sean instantly recognizes it tells them he will split it and goes downstairs. He switches the ecstasy with an aspirin pill, and gives the real ecstasy to Ashley to throw away. When he returns, J.T. finally calls Emma, Manny, and Liberty who show up later. When Emma sees Sean is there, she says that she wouldn't have gone if she'd known he'd been there. Sean, upset from his encounter, runs into Ashley (who has since taken the ecstasy he'd given her to throw away and been chastised by her boyfriend Jimmy for taking drugs) who pulls him into her room. She tells Sean that everyone expects her to be the good girl and him to be the bad guy. Their vulnerabilities catch up with them and Ashley starts kissing Sean. Sean, then leaves the house after his make out session with Ashley. On the way out, he sees Emma crying. Emma leans on Toby as he sadly walks away. Season 2 Sean has joined the wrestling team, and when Toby joins to try and impress Emma, he humiliates him. A few days before Mr.Simpson's wedding, he was talking to the class. J.T says how he's about to throw up, too which Sean replies, "Somebody's never been in love". Toby asks, "And you have Sean?" Manny replies, "With who?...Not Emma by any chance." Sean doesn't answer, but Manny is right. When Manny invites him too the wedding, then Emma un-invites him, Emma knows that she has screwed up, blowing a big secret about her mother to her step-father. Sean confronts her and tells her how no one will hate her. She invites him too the wedding reception, and he shows up. He asks her to dance on a slow song, "Just Jane", and they dance as they did last year, a little awkward. They touch foreheads, and kiss. Emma and Sean are together again. Season 3 Things are slow between Sean and Emma, because she's been busy with Snake's cancer and the new baby. Sean witnesses Jay Hogart, Alex Nuñez, and Towerz, the bad kids in school, break into a vending machine. They give him a candy bar, and he meets up with Emma. However, his bad reputation hasn't made him look innocent in the vandalization of the vending machine, and Mr. Raditch interrogates him about it. Sean, angry that he'd been accused, attacks Jay in front of the school and the two fight. In the Principal's office, however, the two begin to bond and form a friendship. When Sean goes to "Clean The Ravine" with Emma, he wants some time to kiss. They lay down in the ravine and begin to make out when Kendra Mason interrupts. She walks away, and Sean continues to kiss Emma who pushes him off. On the way back into school, Sean is sulky. Emma calls him pathetic for hanging out with Jay, and he calls her boring. He, thinking it's over, hangs out with Jay that afternoon. Jay decides to break into the media immersion room and steal some stuff. When Jay wants to take the synthesizer, Sean encourages him to take Snake's new Alienware laptop instead. The next day, Emma comes to make up with Sean in front of Jay. Sean informs her it's over and she leaves. Emma suspects he's behind the thefts at school. School marm Liberty Van Zandt isn't quite immune to love. She, who had just recovered from a long crush on J.T. Yorke, switches to Sean. Sean tells her bluntly that he doesn't like her and gives her advice to go for Towerz, one of Sean's friends who is crushing on her. Liberty takes the advice. Sean begins dating Amy Peters-Hoffman, making Emma jealous and fall for the new guy, Chris Sharpe. Emma and Chris start to date, then she convinces him to help her sabotage Sean. They go to Raditch, and lie to him, saying they saw Sean load equipment into Jay's car. When Raditch goes to search the car, Emma and Chris come to watch. Sean confronts her, asking if she was the anonymous source. Raditch overhears and asks if there's something Sean wants to say. Sean: Yeah. Go to hell. Sean is punished with two months worth of Saturday detentions. Sean, guilty of his old bad ways, admits that he stole Mr. Simpson's laptop to Mr. Simpson. Mr. Simpson is immediately angry and refuses to talk to Sean. Sean goes to the end of the year dance to try and patch things up, but Mr. Simpson is reluctant. When Mr. Simpson leaves the dance, his car is broken. Sean tells him that he will fix his car for free, no matter how much labor it takes. Mr. Simpson quickly forgives Sean. Season 4 When Rick Murray returns to Degrassi with a hand gun to get revenge on the people who pulled a prank on him, he shoots Jimmy, and encounters Sean, Emma, and Toby. As Rick advances on Emma, Sean, afraid for his own life but also of what Rick is capable of, tries his best to talk Rick out of shooting anyone. As Rick points the gun at Emma, Sean grabs the gun in an attempt to stop him. A gunshot is heard, and they both fall to the ground. As a suspenseful element, the show goes immediately to commercial and doesn't reveal that Rick didn't survive the tussle until minutes later. After the shooting, the students try and cope with "dealing" exercises set up by the teachers. Sean thinks it's all a joke though. He storms out of the school, and is met by a vindictive reporter for the local news. Sean learns that she interviewed his parents. He and Ellie enter the news van to see the footage. When he sees his mother crying over him, he thinks it's a joke because he hasn't talked to them in years, and throws the monitor onto the ground. Along with Jay, Ellie, and Emma, Sean, driving Jay's car, heads to Wasaga Beach, so Sean can confront his past. He, first, yells at his parents for acting like they cared. They tell him they did care, and he tells them if they'd cared he would have been living with them. He angrily leaves and the four go to the beach to cool off. They forget the shooting by playing around in the sand until Jay spots the kid Sean deafened, Tyler. He works at a jet ski rental booth, and they approach the booth. Jay insults Tyler by calling him retarded, and Tyler tells Sean that he heard he got into a fight at Degrassi. He asks Sean when it would stop, because a kid died this time. Sean tries to attack him, but Ellie and Jay break it up. Sean rents a jet ski, and rides off into the waves at an alarming speed. He soon crashes and Tyler comes to the rescue. Sean, still feeling down, returns home. His mother admits that they made a lot of mistakes, but sending him to Toronto was the best decision they ever made. For them, it was the only way to keep Sean out of jail. He tearfully admits that he may have killed Rick. His mother hugs him, and his relationship with his parents is mended. When the time comes to leave, Sean tells the others he's not going. Sean decides to stay in Wasaga Beach with his parents. Ellie and Sean exchange "I Love You's" but even then Emma, Ellie, and Jay are upset Sean is staying behind. Emma looks back at Sean from the back window as he watches the car drive away. Season 6 Sean returned to the show after being absent for a season. He returns back to Degrassi with the intentions of finishing high school there, though he has other plans also. Emma and her boyfriend, Peter Stone run into Sean the day before school begins and find out that he's coming back to Degrassi. Sean's willing to rekindle his relationship with Emma. Emma knows that she's still in love with Sean, but doesn't want to break Peter's heart. Emma suggests going back out with Ellie, to which Sean responds "Forget about Ellie. I know who I want, and I think you do too." That day, he helps Peter customize his new car, getting Peter instantly hooked on street racing. After a race, Emma and Sean run away from the cops together in his car and make out. After Emma tells Peter that she wants to go on a break, Peter instantly realizes it's over Sean. Peter plants drugs in Sean's locker and Sean is suspended, later expelled from school. Sean decides to race Peter for revenge. During the race, a car pulls out ahead of Peter, and Peter swerves towards Sean's car, causing Sean to hit a near-by jogger. Jay tells Sean to run away, and Sean runs to Emma's house. Sean tells her that she's the only one that cares. Emma replies back that she doesn't care about him anymore, that she can't, as she is trying to get her life back on track. She then tells Sean that he has to turn himself in. Sean then turns himself in to the police, with tears in his eyes. Sean is thrown in prison, and is completely miserable. He gets in fights regularly, and his face has become extremely bruised as a result of being attacked by a group of people at a lunch line. Emma comes to see him for his court case, for which which Sean's defense attorney doesn't show up. Emma starts to raise money for a new lawyer, but doesn't succeed. Instead, Snake finds a public defense attorney who will show up. Sean soon makes it out of prison and returns once and for all to finally get his life straight. Shortly after his return he begins working with Jay as a mechanic. He also resumes his relationship with Emma. On the surface everything appears alright, but Sean senses something isn't right. Sean begins to notice that there is something wrong with Emma and Jay when they are near each other, though they both tell him he's imagining things. Sean eventually gets Jay to confess about the incident at the ravine, much to his dismay. He proceeds to quit his job, break things off with Emma, and attempt to leave once again. This time, only to come to the conclusion that his relationship with Emma means more to him than her past mistakes. He returns to reconcile and once again move on with the next part of his life. Season 7 In the episode Everything She Wants Emma and Mr. Simpson are talking about how Mr. Simpson is using the S.T.O.P. routine to come back to Media Immersion. And when he is talking about that, Emma brings it up and he accuses her playfully of lookin at his flash cards, and she notices Sean coming up to the school and carrying a bag. He wore his army uniform and waved at the two. Then Emma tells Sean that he has a boyfriend, Damian, and he is glad that they both moved on. Then Mr. Simpson brings up the fact that he could use some exercise, and Sean offers to make a calisthetics routine for him, and the two of them go to the Degrassi gym the next day. Sean pushes Mr. SImpson too hard, and he rushes out when Mr. Simpson tries to help him overcome it. Then Sean back at the house opens up to him about how he is being shipped out to Afghanastan the following day and that he is terrified. Snake tells him that he is doing a good thing and making a sacrifice to get there. The next day he comes down, and gives the Nelson-Simpson family a box and holds up the photo of Emma and him on their first date, and asks if he can get a new photo to show his platoon, and Emma agrees. They then take the picture, and that's the last time we've seen Sean Cameron ): Category:Season 7 Relationships *Emma Nelson **First Relationship: ***Start Up: "Friday Night" ***Broke Up: "Under Pressure" ****Reason: Sean got riled up during a fight with Jimmy and pushed Emma when she got in the way **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: "White Wedding, Part 2" ***Broke Up: "Gangsta Gangsta" ****Reason: Sean begins hanging out with Jay and Emma does not approve. **Third Relationship: ***Start Up: ""Crazy Little Thing Called Love" ***Broke Up: Some point between "Hungry Eyes" and "Everything She Wants" ****Reason: Emma moved on and went out with Damian *Amy Peters-Hoffman **Start Up: Sometime before "This Charming Man" **Broke Up: Sometime before "Accidents Will Happen, Part Two" ***Reason: Amy met someone else. *Ellie Nash **Start Up: ""Take On Me" **Broke Up: "Back In Black" ***Reason: Sean moved back to Wasaga Beach Category:Degrassi: TNG kids Category:Season 7